worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Rem Stratford
' Rem Stratford' is the first born child of his parents Robert Stratford and Sherry Stratford. He was born on the 19th of may in 1992. He, unlike most members of the World Savers, is the only normal human of the group, giving him no natural powers to draw from. So he relies on his gear as his means of combat. Like many members of the world savers, he's currently living in the cabin nearby a french city. Rem's story of his past begins with his home down being attacked by Phantom Demons posing as Storm Demons, sent by Lareo. AKA: The Ruins Master. After they ravaged the town, and his little sister kidnapped, his parents and him went off to find an ancient item known as the Power Gloves, to give them powers to prevent a demon attack from ever happening again. They visited many ruin sites until they discovered it, but humans possessed by the computer program XANA, sent by Lareo, kidnapped, and tried to kill Rem. Rem surrvived, and made his way to france, with the power gloves. After a long while, he met with the world savers. Nearly all of Rem's past inbetween arriving in france and meeting the world savers are unknown to anyone else in the group but himself. Rem is normaly calm and collected, and normaly doesnt really lose control of his emotions. A least most of the time. As a team member, he's usely a follower, not apposed to following the leadership of someone else if he knows and trusts the abilities of the leader. Rem is normaly considered as the teams healer, knowing how to make amazing healing potions. Aparently he learned from his mother, who studied medicine for a number of years. As a member of combat, Rem has a pair of battle gauntlets, allowing him to use any powers the gauntlets are endowned with, making Rem more of a wild card in battle, and hard to predect. He is also skilled in a number of different weapons, namily swords and staffs. Other tools of his are his hookshot, which is like a spring loaded chain type of harpoon gun. This item also changes to a claw, for grabbing onto other things an such. He also has a pair of jet boots, giving him flight. He also has a powerful shield with a magic mirror on it, that reflects and stores powers that strike the shield. Rem is very close to who he calls his best friend, Eric Nightingale, whom he helped bring to present day. Much of Rem's gear is made by Eric, which me maintains to make sure his friends gear is in working order, so Rem isnt left defenseless. He's also good friends with Aqua, who helped him with the infection of the Twilight Shard of transformation. He often feels because shes younger, that he needs to protect and look after her. He feels responsable for her, as if he was like an older brother. He also is in a relationship with Halo Ravioli, Time/Storm Demon. He had been in one with her before when they were both around 14 for about 2 years, but it ended up in Halo breaking up with him for an unexplained reason. After about 3 years later, they got back together, after Halo relised she had made a mistake. The problems in Rem's mind and heart about their break up had given creation to Giga. Beast of Emotion. A monster created to control Rem's damaged mind by using his weak emotions. But soon enough, rid himself of Giga. But to this day, Giga continues to torment Rem's mind at every chance he has. Among the many abilites and skills Rem has, he also has a few forms other then his human form. One of which being the Twilight Wolf, by use of the twilight shard of transformation. This form gives him great speed, different abilities, the abilities to see spirits and auras, and a few others. The Chaos Darkness orb gives him the ability to change into the form of a Chaos Darken. This form gives him great increassed strength, and the ability to use Chaos Darkness. The strength in his legs allow him to leap a couple hundred feet in the air, and he has the ability to shapeshift his arms into different forms. But these Darken abilities come at a cost. It alters his mind, making him more angry, dark, and no desire to return to human form, unless he relises its pointless to remain in said form. While Rem has more control over it now, its not always a sure thing. Giga can also take over Rem's body if he is in darken form. But his most powerful form is the Darken Werewolf, a fusion form of the twilight wolf and darken forms. This form gives him use of nearly all his abilities from all his forms, other then a few exceptions. Though not as simply fast or phyicaly powerful as the other forms, he is more balanced in all areas, with no glaring weaknesses. He can teleport to any location within a distence of about 500 ft. This forms power and abilities far outclass anything else Rem has, even going toe to toe with enemies Rem would normaly stand no chance against, like Arrostos's Chaos Form called Pandemic. It has some minor effects on his mind, but not nearly as glaring as the darken.